Maelstrom Preview
by IgnisHeart
Summary: With no memory, Naruto winds up outside the borders of Uzushiogakure and unknowningly changes the course of history itself. Surviving a war, falling in love and learning about his past along with a dangerous power. Will things turn out better? Or worse?


Preview

To

**Maelstrom**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal Speech"

_Thinking_

_Memories_

"**Bijū Speaking"**

**WARNING**: The following has a minor spoiler for the manga of Naruto.

Trailer Music: Giant Slayer by X-Ray Dog

* * *

As he was escorted to the meeting room, Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous. What if they didn't like him and tossed him back into the water? What if they thought he was a threat, or a spy! All these fears and uncertainties came to surface as he neared a large set of double doors with a spiral insignia ingraved on the front.

"Come in." A voice called from behind door.

_This is it. No turning back._

Taking a breath, Naruto walked through the door that held his future.

ooooo

_Why do I feel a sense of nostalgia when I sit up here? Looking over the horizon and into the sunset?_

Naruto sat ontop of the Hokage monument, looking over the village with a look of contemplation on his face. The last few days had been interesting and terrifying to say the least. He'd come here with Kushina so that she might have a friend in an unfamiliar place. Only to be told she was to be given a burden of holding the Kyuubi.

_You're just a tiny part of my hatred!_

Naruto unconsciously flinched.

_That voice…it sounds so familiar. Like a far off memory…that I can't seem to recall._

Staring off into the sunset, a single question stood out amongst the chaos in his mind.

_Just who am I?_

ooooo

Kushina stood before the entire class, nervous and afraid of making a bad impression on her first day.

"Alright then, Kushina, Naruto, why don't you introduce yourselves." The teacher said, motioning them to go ahead.

Terrified, Kushina didn't say anything for a while before feeling someone grab her hand and give it a slight squeeze. Looking over, she saw Naruto standing there smiling at her. Smiling back to him, Kushina nodded at his encouragement and began her introduction.

ooooo

Sarutobi looked over the village he loved with great despair. Not even a full decade had passed and already he was forced to make young children kill. "People of Konoha, war has been declared!"

ooooo

"I killed someone Naruto! Killed as in their not coming back!" Kushina screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I-I was so angry and scared. I didn't know what else to do, and…and there was so much blood. So much blood."

Naruto stared in shock as his long time friend, someone who he always would never waver in her resolve, fall to the floor and cry. Terrified by the act she had committed and would commit again. Watching her like this made Naruto realize for the first time how importent she was to him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He sat down next to her pulling her into his arms and just held her. Silently promising himself to protect her so she'd never feel like this again.

ooooo

"What do you mean Kushina has been captured!" Naruto shouted, as he looked at the gathered ninja.

"Just what I said Naruto! We were ambushed by a group of Jonin lead by Nii Yugito, we had no chance. It was either we give up Kushina, or we fail the mission!" Fugaku said, before shoving Naruto aside. "Now come on, we have to get back to the village and warn them of the invasion."

As he watched his team move to follow Fugaku, Naruto for the first time felt absolute hate for someone else.

"What about Kushina!"

Fugaku sighed and answered his teammate, "Naruto there's nothing we can do. The most we can do for her is return the village and report her abduction."

_Those who abandon the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._

Naruto looked at his team with a intense look of hatred before turning his back and running in the other direction.

"H-Hey, Naruto! What are you doing?"

"I'm going after them. You return to the village with the invasion plans so they can prepare. I'm going after the bastards that took Kushina!" Naruto shouted back as he rushed after Kushina's kidnappers.

_Hang on Kushina-chan. I'm coming._

ooooo

Yugito let out a roar as she fired another Menacing Ball at her seeming revived opponent, only for him to disappear again and land another hit, sending her flying towards the rocky mountain terrain.

_Damn him. How the hell did he come back? One minute he's dead, the next he'd back like some sort of demon out of hell. Just what is he!_

Before she could follow this line of thought further however, a bestial roar was heard before Yugito was once again sent flying. Recovering from the blow, Yugito knew one thing she knew for sure. Whatever he was, if she didn't figure out a way to beat him, she was going to die.

_Protect...I have to...protect her...protect Kushina!_

ooooo

"You sure you know what you're doing Minato?" Jiraiya asked his young apprentice, as he stood looking over the massive assembly of Iwa forces.

"Whether or not I know what I'm doing is irrelevant sensei. If we don't stop them here, then they'll reach Konoha by nightfall." Minato said as he watched Konoha retreat from the Iwa invasion force.

"You know we can survive an invasion. You don't have to do this."

"And how many people will die because I didn't try to stop them sensei? How many will lose friends and family just because I didn't try?" Minato asked his sensei. "I have to try, if only for the sake of trying and preventing more unnecessary death."

With that said Minato reached into his pocket and pulled out ten three-pronged kunai. What happened next could only be described as a miracle.

ooooo

"I won't let you take another step forward. I'll stop you right here." Naruto declared staring down the massive assembly of Kumo forces outside of Uzu no Kuni's borders.

"And how do you plan on doing that kid? We got you out number a hundred to one." The leader asked.

Naruto merely smirked in reply before closing his eyes and summoning the power inside him. When he opened them again, the whites were replaced with black and the violet turned a bloody red. As a oppressive aura began to settle of the area, two words were spoken that chilled Kumo's forces to the bone.

"Descend…"

ooooo

"I'm stepping down from the position of Hokage. I feel that I'm losing my strength to old age and the village needs a young leader to continue in my stead. Any nominations?" Sarutobi asked his council of advisors.

"I nominate Orochimaru for the position of Hokage!"

"I nominate Minato Namikaze for the position of Hokage!"

"I nominate Naruto for the position of Hokage!"

ooooo

_My dream is to become Hokage!_

Everyone stood gather outside the Hokage Tower waiting to see the face of their new leader, the Yondaime Hokage.

"Nervous?"

"Very. Who knew that so many people would show up just for me?"

"Hahaha, you're the Hokage now. Off course they're going to show."

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now I present to you your Yondaime!" the former Sandaime announced from the balcony.

"Knock them dead."

"Right"

ooooo

Naruto and Minato stood shocked as the man before them held the young newborn child with a kunai aimed at its neck.

"Minato Namikaze, Naruto, step away from the woman or the child dies."

* * *

Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Review the preview or just message me your thoughts, I'd like to know what you think of my idea. Sorry about any really bad gramer mistakes I made when writting this. It was two in the morning when I posted this and I wasn't really all there. Also, if anyone knows a good beta-reader I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know. Outlines almost done and the first chapter is currently underway. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter posted by the end of the summer.

Sayonara everyone!


End file.
